


for gods sake!

by lcveslou



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcveslou/pseuds/lcveslou





	for gods sake!

stop sexualising harry and/or making fun of louis/larries fanks babes


End file.
